Two-Sided Lovers
Two-Sided Lovers (裏表ラバーズ Ura-Omote Lovers) è un Kagamine Len canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da wowaka. Può essere sbloccato cancellando *Hello, Planet. (I.M.PLSE-EDIT). La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, e poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico in extend ed è stato utilizzato da allora. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This fast-paced track by wowaka makes its return in Project DIVA F 2nd, with a constantly shifting cell-shaded style video. You'll "get head over heels in love" for it, we're sure!"'' Liriche Giapponese=良い事尽くめ の夢から覚めた 私の脳内環境は， ラブという得体の知れないものに 侵されてしまいまして，それからは。 どうしようもなく2つに裂けた 心内環境を 制御するだけのキャパシティなどが 存在しているはずもないので 曖昧な大概のイノセントな感情論を ぶちまけた言の葉の中 どうにかこうにか現在地点を 確認する目玉を欲しがっている，生。 どうして尽くめ の毎日 そうしてああしてこうしてサヨナラベイベー 現実直視と現実逃避の 表裏一体なこの心臓 どこかに良いことないかな， なんて裏返しの自分に問うよ。 自問自答，自問他答， 他問自答連れ回し，ああああ ただ本能的に触れちゃって， でも言いたいことって無いんで， 痛いんで，触って，喘いで， 天にも昇れる気になって， どうにもこうにも二進も三進も あっちもこっちも 今すぐあちらへ飛び込んでいけ。 もーラブラブになっちゃってー 横隔膜突っ張っちゃってー 強烈な味にぶっ飛んでー 等身大の裏・表 脅迫的に縛っちゃってー 網膜の上に貼っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ 会いたいたいない，無い！ 嫌なこと尽くめ の夢から覚めた 私の脳内環境が， ラブという得体の知れないものに 侵されてしまいまして，それからは。 どうしようもなく2つに裂けた 心内環境を 制御するためのリミッターなどを 掛けるというわけにもいかないので 大概は曖昧なイノセントな大災害を 振りまいたエゴを孕ませ どうにかこうにか現在地点を 確認した言葉を手に掴んだようだ。 どうして尽くめ の毎日 そうしてああしてこうしてサヨナラベイベー 現実直視と現実逃避の 表裏一体なこの心臓 どこかに良いことないかな， なんて裏返しの自分に問うよ。 自問自答，自問他答， 他問自答連れ回し，ああああ ただ本能的に触れちゃって， でも言いたいことって無いんで， 痛いんで，触って，喘いで， 天にも昇れる気になって， どうにもこうにも二進も三進 もあっちもこっちも 今すぐあちらへ飛び込め。 盲目的に嫌っちゃってー 今日いく予定作っちゃってー どうしてもって言わせちゃってー 等身大の裏を待て！ 挑発的に誘っちゃってー 衝動的に歌っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ 大体，愛，無い。 もーラブラブになっちゃってー 横隔膜突っ張っちゃってー 強烈な味にぶっ飛んでー 等身大の裏・表 脅迫的に縛っちゃってー 網膜の上に貼っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ あいあいあいあいない！|-|Romaji=ii koto zukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou wa, LOVE to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasarete shimaimashite, sore kara wa. doushiyoumo naku futasu ni saketa shinnai kankyou o seigyo suru dake no CAPACITY nado ga sonzai shiteiru hazu mo nai no de aimai na taigai no INNOCENT na kanjouron o buchimaketa kotonoha no naka dounika kounika genzai chiten o kakunin suru medama o hoshigatteiru, sei. doushite zukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite sayonara BABY genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittai na kono shinzou dokoka ni ii koto nai ka na, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo. jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaah! tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai koto tte nain de, itain de, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte, dounimo kounimo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo ima sugu achira e tobikonde ike. mou LOVE LOVE ni nacchatte oukakumaku tsuppacchatte kyouretsu na aji ni buttonde toushindai no ura / omote kyouhakuteki ni shibacchatte moumaku no ue ni hacchaatte mou LOVE LOVE de icchatte yo! aitai tai nai, nai! ya na koto zukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou ga, LOVE to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasarete shimaimashite, sore kara wa. doushiyoumo naku futasu ni saketa shinnai kankyou o seigyo suru tame no LIMITER nado o kakeru to iu wake ni mo ikanai no de taigai wa aimai na INNOCENT na daisaigai o furimaita EGO o haramase dounika kounika genzai chiten o kakunin shita kotoba o te ni tsukanda you da. doushite zukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite sayonara BABY genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittai na kono shinzou dokoka ni ii koto nai ka na, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo. jimon jitou, jimon tadou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaah! tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nain de, itain de, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte, dounimo kounimo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo ima sugu achira e tobikome. moumokuteki ni kiracchatte kyou iku yotei tsukucchatte doushitemo tte iwasechatte toushindai no ura o mate! chouhatsuteki ni sasocchatte shoudouteki ni utacchatte mou LOVE LOVE de icchatte yo! daitai, ai, nai. mou LOVE LOVE ni nacchatte oukakumaku tsuppacchatte kyouretsu na aji ni buttonde toushindai no ura / omote kyouwakuteki ni shibacchiatte moumaku no ue ni hacchaatte mou LOVE LOVE de icchatte yo! ai ai ai ai nai!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I woke up from a dream full of delight Inside my head-space A perplexing thing called Love Took over, and then I couldn't keep my heart-space From splitting in two Never had the capacity to control It in the first place With my mostly naive theory of emotion Somewhere in that spray of words I was someway, somehow looking for a pair of eyes To find out where it's at--LIFE Every day is full of "why" did this, did that, But in the end, it's sayonara baby Our side facing truth, one side running My two-sided heart Is there no good out there? I ask my topsy-turvy self Inside myself, beside myself, Insides turned inside out, ahhhh Just touching by instinct With nothing to say Hurting, touching, gasping, Feeling like I could climb to heaven But I'm stuck going nowhere Here and there Take that leap to the other side Get head over heels in love, Breathe from your diaphragm Jump into an intense taste, Front side, flip side, big as life Force them together, Stick them over your retinas Just give yourself to love! Want-don't-want to see you--NO! I woke up from a dream full of misery Inside my head-space A perplexing thing called Love Took over, and then I couldn't keep my heart-space From splitting in two No limiter etc. could ever control It in the first place Mostly vaguely innocent calamity Strewn by my swollen ego Telling me where I'm at, These words I think I've grasped Every day is full of "why", did this, did that, But in the end, it's sayonara baby One side facing truth, one side running, My two-sided heart Is there no good out there I ask my topsy-turvy self Inside myself, beside myself, Insides turned inside out, ahhhh Just touching by instinct With nothing to say Hurting, touching, gasping, Feeling like I could climb to heaven But I'm stuck going nowhere Here and there Take that leap to the other side Hate blindly, Make plans to go today Make me insist on it, Wait for my life-sized flip side! Tempt me with a taunt, Sing for the hell of it Just give yourself to love! No such thing as love--NO Get head over heels in love, Take a deep breath The intensity takes you Front side, flip side, big as life Force them together, Stick them over your retinas Just give yourself to love! Love love love love--NO! Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009